


P.O.W.'s

by DebbieF



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen, Spoiler Alert Spoiler Alert Spoiler Alert Spoiler Alert for Season 3 Episode 8 Prisoners of War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7268713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILER ALERT SPOILER ALERT SPOILER ALERT SPOILER ALERT SPOILER ALERT SPOILER ALERT SPOILER ALERT SPOILER ALERT<br/>For Season 3, Episode 8 - Prisoners of War</p><p>++++</p>
            </blockquote>





	P.O.W.'s

_Royal Palace_

Queen Anne had been having secret peace talks with her brother, using Aramis as her emissary. Aramis had begun to have second thoughts on continuing this. “Tis becoming too dangerous and this will have to be the last time.” Bowing to Her Majesty, Aramis quickly left to meet the Spanish ambassador.

++++

Elsewhere Minister Treville called upon the king in his chambers. He noted Louis’ condition worsening and vowed to stay with him until duty pulled Treville away.

++++

_Chatelet_

Porthos and d’Artagnan had been ordered by Minister Treville to hand over six Spanish generals to Captain Marcheaux and his Red Guards. They watched as the guards roughed up the prisoners, handling them like animals. They were none too happy with the treatment they saw being accorded.

“Spanish or not they’re still prisoners of war, Marcheaux,” Porthos glared daggers at the captain. “Treat ‘em as ya wish ta be treated.”

“Hundreds of French soldiers were slaughtered in their custody,” Marcheaux didn’t know why he even bothered explaining something that the Musketeer no doubt already knew.

“But they deserve better from us don’t they?” d’Artagnan observed one of the Red Guards knocking down two of the Spaniards.

“Until they hang,” Marcheaux remarked dispassionately.

Disgusted, d’Artagnan and Porthos turned away leaving the premises.

++++

_Rendezvous_

When Aramis arrived at the rendezvous point, it had turned into a trap. Immediately being captured by Grimaud and his men, Aramis felt ten times the fool. And, of course, they intercepted the queen’s missive he carried. This is what it felt like to be a lamb led to slaughter. Not being careful enough may have just cost him his life, Aramis wished he could have kicked himself. Never mind that, when Athos got a hold of him Aramis was sure his captain's punishment would be quite severe. Further worries prayed on Aramis' mind knowing that when he didn’t return back to Paris, the truth would then be revealed to Minister Treville about the recent activities he had been doing privately for Queen Anne. Aramis idly wondered why he had been so worried about Athos' reaction. After Minister Treville got through wiping the floor with him there would be nothing left for Athos to reprimand. That is if Aramis managed to remain alive that long.

++++

_Royal Palace_

It had been a long vigil over the king’s bedside and Treville had fallen asleep. When he woke up, King Louis had flown the coop. Racing out into the hall Treville nearly mowed down his own men, though he noted that the marksman was missing from the tight-knit group. “Where’s Aramis?”

“He left the garrison at dusk and no one has seen him since,” Athos knew since he was captain now that he should have been keeping a better track of his men. Especially Aramis who had a tendency to follow his own rules at times. Then again, that being said, it could have been any one of them at any given time doing entirely the same thing. “I will deal with him in due course.”

“We have more important matters to attend,” Treville was aging rapidly. “King Louis has gone missing. He must be here somewhere on the palace grounds. Let’s check outside first.”

++++

_Royal Gardens_

Running out of the palace, Captain Treville and Porthos went one way, Athos and d’Artagnan the other.

Separating from Athos, d’Artagnan took the way past the maze that took up a good portion of the gardens. It was then that he noted His Majesty collapsed on the ground. “ _HERE!_ ” he yelled for the others. Bending over his monarch, d’Artagnan listened to the king’s incoherent ramblings and grew more concerned than ever. “Your Majesty,” he tried to rouse him. “Sire.”

“She’s angry with me,” King Louis grinned like an idiot.

“Your Majesty?” D’Artagnan thought perhaps the king had been referring to the queen, or better yet, one of Louis’ many past or current paramours.

“She’s still the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen, you know,” King Louis hummed.

“Who, Majesty?” Treville wondered where Louis’ fevered mind had taken him.

“Milady de Winter.”

Uncomfortable to say the least, d'Artagnan shot Athos a sympathetic look.

Kneeling beside the king Treville glanced at Athos, hoping that Louis' words hadn't brought up painful memories for him. "His physician's changed his pain medication,” Treville said in way of explanation.

"Too much of a strong opiate will make one delusional." Athos nodded, staring blankly down at His Majesty, pushing aside his thoughts of Anne and what they could have had if only he hadn't been too late to meet her.

"What 'appens when 'e starts seeing the cardinal?" Porthos didn't expect an answer and didn't get one. Just an odd look from Treville which had the minister shaking his head. Then Porthos and the others helped pick up King Louis to be brought back inside the palace.

++++

_Royal Palace_

Having settled the king in his chambers, Treville found himself summoned by the queen. Arriving at Her Majesty's apartments he became furious with her after discovering she had been negotiating with Spain behind his back and using Aramis as her go between. The missive he now held told Treville how well Queen Anne's plan had failed. Whomever held Aramis wanted the Spanish prisoners in exchange for his Musketeer. Waving the letter in the air, Treville's frustration with her knew no bounds. "You may have just cost Aramis his life."

Sending for his men, Treville impatiently waited for their arrival. He informed them what he had just learned from the queen who had remained with him. She was still hell bent on continuing her talks with Philip. "Releasing the Spaniards would deliver a devastating blow to Your Majesty's reputation," Treville felt his blood pressure going nearly through the roof. He may just drop dead from his anxiety, hence he could then leave his worries for someone else to deal with.

"They're due to hang on the morrow," d'Aragnan was torn. He wanted his brother unharmed but he had put his faith in that the queen knew what she was about. Watching Treville, it was apparent that the First Minister didn't trust Queen Anne's judgment in these matters.

"You'd abandon Aramis?" Queen Anne was shocked they would do so, considering the inseparable’s reputation and that of d’Artagnan’s.

"'E'd expect us to," Porthos knew she was upset with all of them.

"Either that or the people will turn against you," Treville stated flatly.

"Aramis had made two journeys prior without incident. There was no reason to suspect." Queen Anne tried to make them all understand her position.

"Spanish are our enemy," Porthos said. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty." He worried he had just overstepped his position.

"I have been a French queen longer than I was ever a Spanish princess. Philip is testing my resolve for peace. If he sees my sincerity we can end the war."

"Maybe his work will already have been done," d'Artagnan commented and noted that his words took Her Majesty by surprise.

"Are you suggesting my brother intends to harm me?"

"Possibly," d'Artagnan glanced at his captain for guidance in how to further proceed without insulting the queen.

"Unless there is someone else," Athos arched a brow.

"Your Majesty, is such dishonorable behavior in your brother's character?" Porthos knew it had been a risk but he had to lay it out for her.

The queen stared hard at the large Musketeer. "Be careful, Porthos."

"Could that letter have been stolen... forged perhaps?" d'Artagnan waited for the queen to think upon that for a moment.

"Treville?" Queen Anne needed an answer to d'Artagnan's question. Gazing at her First Minister with a sinking heart, she felt that all her plans were about to go up in smoke.

++++

As they left the queen's chambers, Treville held a different missive in his hand. "The Spaniard's release must not be given royal assent. I'll issue the order myself," Treville barked.

"We'll get them from the Chatelet," Porthos glanced at d'Artagnan.

"We'll escort them to the rendezvous. No one will know," d'Artagnan didn't want Treville to be any more distressed than the minister already was.

Separating from the minister, the Musketeers continued down the long corridors.

"If we find the Spanish aren't behind this we'll rescue Aramis and bring his captors before Treville," Athos told his brothers as they left the palace.

++++

_Outside the Chatelet_

When the Musketeers arrived they found, to their dismay, Captain Marcheaux had brought the executions forward. All the Spanish generals were lined up on a platform with a noose tightened around their necks, ready to entertain the crowd that had gathered.

"We have a stay of execution!" Athos held the missive up in the air, waving it for Marcheaux to see. But he could tell the Red Guard captain could have cared less as Marcheaux continued to incite the crowd, turning everything into a mad frenzy.

Trying to fight his way through the throng of French citizens, d'Artagnan jumped upon the platform. Thus he began his task of releasing the prisoners, pushing them toward Athos and Porthos as his brothers got them safely away. It was during this that d'Artagnan was momentarily taken aback when he heard someone call out his name. Turning around d'Artagnan was stunned to encounter the frantic gaze of his cousin Espoir, who apparently was also awaiting execution.

"D'Artagnan!" Espoir continued to yell.

"Espoir?" D'Artagnan couldn't have been more surprised than if Porthos had suddenly sprouted wings and began to fly. When he went over to his cousin, Marcheaux tried to stop him. "Don't touch me!" d'Artagnan hissed. Shaking off the offending hand, he removed the noose from Espoir's neck. "What happened?"

"D'Artagnan!" Porthos needed the Gascon's help with crowd control. From his vantage point Porthos could see the lad releasing another prisoner. Knowing that they already had the generals under their protective custody, he worried what d’Artagnan was getting tangled up in this time.

"All I did was steal a loaf of bread," Espoir explained desperately.

With his brothers calling out to him and his cousin yelling at him for not helping, somehow Espoir managed to get away from d'Artagnan. Chasing his cousin down, d'Artagnan knocked him out cold and dragged him over to Zad where he threw Espoir over his saddle.

++++

_Garrison_

A couple of cadets helped d'Artagnan get his cousin down from Zad. "Take him to my quarters." He leaned against his horse wondering what he had gotten himself involved in and hoped it wouldn't come back to bite him in the ass. Catching curious looks from Athos and Porthos, d'Artagnan straightened up. "Long story."

"It will have to wait," Athos needed to talk over how they would proceed from here and had Porthos follow him back up to his office.

++++

_D'Artagnan's quarters_

Slamming his cousin against the wall, d'Artagnan bellowed, "Stealing!" What's happened to you, Espoir? Why aren't you in Gascony?"

"After your father left and didn't come back..."

D'Artagnan slammed Espoir against the wall again. "Don't!"

"The authorities raised the farm to the ground. I lost my home," Espoir tried to continue, finding he was making the close acquaintance of the wall once more.

"You dare speak of my papa to me! He'd be ashamed to think of his only brother's son as a thief!"

"I came to Paris for work. I wanted an honest living. I just... I just didn't find one."

Releasing his cousin, d'Artagnan went over to a cabinet where he kept his wine. Removing a mug he filled it and took a long drink.

"Tis all right for you. You've clearly landed on your feet." Afraid he may find himself hugging the wall once more, Espoir backed away from d'Artagnan who gave all the appearance of wanting to run Espoir through with his sword.

"Don't you dare!" D'Artagnan hadn't felt this emotional since they rescued his friend Constance from Milady's clutches all those years ago. "You have no idea how hard I've fought for this!" Removing his weapon's belt, d'Artagnan placed his rapier aside.

Glancing down upon the table, his cousin's blade gleamed in the light as if taunting Espoir. "I always knew you were good with a sword," Espoir smirked, "or a pitchfork."

"Well you were the better shot," d'Artagnan remarked, his temper cooling.

"That depended on the size of the rabbit," Espoir laughed and was glad when d'Artagnan did as well. When his cousin reached out to hug him, Espoir held on tight.

++++

_Later - Athos' office_

"They'll execute him, Athos!" d'Artagnan slammed both hands down on his brother's desk.

"We 'ave a mission to rescue Aramis," Porthos reminded him.

"To protect the Spaniards," d'Artagnan rolled his eyes. "Espoir is a Frenchman!"

"He is still a thief," Athos hadn't seen d'Artagnan act like such a hothead since the lad's first time on the front lines, when their youngest had gotten furiously angry at the heavy losses they had sustained.

"A victim of this war!" d'Artagnan tried to get it through Athos' and Porthos' thick heads.

"Who da ya wanna save," Porthos growled, "'im or Aramis?"

"All I'm asking is if he comes with us I'll let him loose in the countryside." D'Artagnan didn't think that was so much to ask but apparently his friends held a different view of it.

"We don't need distractin', kid," Porthos shared a no nonsense look with Athos.

"He'll be my responsibility," d'Artagnan pleaded.

"Your loyalty to your cousin is clouding your judgment," Athos realized as soon as the words escaped him that he was one to talk. Hadn't his reason deserted him long ago over Anne?

"And if I let him die my conscience will never be clear!" d'Artagnan shot Athos a desperate look. "Surely you of all people can understand that," he snidely added. Considering himself all types of a fool, d'Artagnan grimaced at the tirade he had directed at his best friend. Athos didn't deserve that but right now d'Artagnan couldn't bring himself to apologize. His brother's words about _cloudy judgment_ still echoed in his head and it rankled.

Without turning around d'Artagnan heard Porthos stomp out of the room, slamming the door behind him. And there went another brother he had offended. Some days you just couldn't win for losing. Waiting for Athos to rake him over hot coals for his insubordination they shared a long, very long cool look.

"Guess I deserved that," Athos finally admitted, which totally threw d'Artagnan off. He could tell by the way the Gascon's eyebrows nearly reached his hairline.

"Apologies," d'Artagnan muttered. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

Placing his hand behind the lad's neck, Athos squeezed gently. "I know."

++++

_En route to the prisoner exchange_

"Our rendezvous is half a day's ride from Paris, after that..." Athos' gaze slid toward d'Artagnan.

"He'll be gone. I swear," d'Artagnan offered his captain a small smile of gratitude.

"Remember, d'Artagnan, I will not have this mission compromised," Athos rode on ahead.

"I know 'e's your cousin," Porthos said gruffly, "but if 'e gets in the way..."

Being the recipient of Porthos' unspoken threat, d'Artagnan promised himself to let Espoir go as soon as humanly possible.

++++

Later Athos ordered his other Musketeers to halt the wagon filled with prisoners, as they needed to take a short break. "At first light the handover will take place," he told the Gascon when d'Artagnan rode over to him. "We'll leave from here." With a pointed glance at the lad he added for good measure, "Lose your cousin."

Dismounting, d'Artagnan went over to where Espoir stood near the wagon and lead him away into the countryside.

"I'm afraid I've caused trouble between you and your comrades," Espoir noted his cousin's face tighten.

"Their friends. They'll get over it." About to let Espoir go, d'Artagnan heard voices nearby where none should have been. Spotting men gathered in front of a lone building, along with Grimaud, d'Artagnan waved his cousin back. "I feel you're going to be safer staying with us after all." Quietly they crept away to head back to the others.

++++

Running over to Porthos and Athos, d'Artagnan was out of breath. It took a few moments to get his words out. "Tis Grimaud... he's here! He's got Aramis!"

"How many men?" Porthos was ready for a good fight. Clean or otherwise.

"I counted six."

"There'll be more," Porthos knew Grimaud wouldn't have come all this way with just six men for back-up.

"Did you see Aramis?" Athos' tone remained cool.

"Non."

"Then may I ask how do you know they had Aramis there?" Athos' steady gaze rested on the Gascon.

"I just assumed," d'Artagnan should have known better. Athos was right. Just because he had located Grimaud didn't mean Aramis was with them. "Does it matter anyway since we have Grimaud in our sights?"

"Assumption's" Porthos broke in, "are what can get ya killed." He pointed a finger at the lad. "Which you should know by now."

"Whether Grimaud is the one holding Aramis or not," Athos looked at each of them, "d'Artagnan is correct. This is our chance." Focusing on Espoir for a second, Athos tilted his head at the Gascon. "Can your cousin shoot?" Seeing d'Artagnan's jerky nod, Athos took that as a given. He and the others headed back to the wagon load of prisoners to make sure they were secure.

Following behind, Espoir muttered to himself. "Rabbits. I've only ever shot rabbits."

++++

Up on a hill overlooking the building still surrounded by Grimaud's men, a dark look entered Athos' eyes. "He won't leave this place alive. Not as long as I'm captain."

Knowing they have a warrant for Grimaud's arrest, Athos' cold words unsettled d'Artagnan. He'd never quite heard that steely note in his brother's voice before. Considering the hell Grimaud's put everyone through, d'Artagnan figured Athos was allowed. Before separating from him, d'Artagnan lightly punched Athos in the arm and went to take up his position.

While d'Artagnan picked off the criminals, it was Athos who grew careless. So intent was he on catching Grimaud, Athos didn't realize he was in the cross-hairs of one of the enemy. It took a clean shot from Espoir, killing the man, to wake Athos up to the fact that he had left himself vulnerable.

"Move in! Move in!" d'Artagnan shouted to their men.

When they eventually had taken the band of criminals down, it had forced Grimaud and a co-hort to try and make their escape using Aramis as a human shield.

Porthos was afraid to take the shot with Aramis in that position. Fear that he would kill his friend uppermost in his mind.

"Shoot!" Aramis screamed. "Get us both! Shoot now!"

"Shut up!" Porthos yelled back. Stupid man did he really expect Porthos to shoot his own brother. Though from where he was standing, it did appear to him that Aramis really didn't care what happened to himself as long as Porthos ended Grimaud's foul existence. Not knowing what to do, Porthos' hesitation cost them all and gave Grimaud his chance to escape.

When Grimaud grabbed one of the horses and fled, d'Artagnan took his shot but missed. Distracted from the shouting Aramis was doing in the background about how they should have taken their shot and killed them both, d'Artagnan wasn't paying attention when Grimaud returned fire.

While Porthos was hollering back at Aramis, they both turned at Athos' cry.

" _D'ARTAGNAN!_ " Racing over to where the Gascon fell, Athos dropped to his knees. Touching the blood running freely down d'Artagnan's face he tried to find where the shot had lodged.

"Let me see," Aramis shoved his captain aside.

"Do you even care," Porthos growled, needing to pummel some sense into Aramis' head.

"Tis a stupid remark," Aramis returned while probing around the wound to d'Artagnan's head.

"All ya cared about was me puttin' a big hole through both a ya and ta 'ell with the rest of us!"

"I wanted peace," Aramis whispered.

"There can be no peace as long as Grimaud lives," Athos sat curled up beside their youngest, arms wrapped around his own legs with Athos' head on his knees watching Aramis work on the Gascon.

"How bad is it, Mis?"

"Hard to tell," Aramis hummed. "Head wounds are always tricky because they bleed a lot. Even if tis a minor injury."

"Aramis?" Athos tilted his head toward the lad, not satisfied with the marksman's answer.

"I'll know more once I clean all this blood away."

Seeing Espoir looming in the background, Athos waved the man over.

"Will d'Artagnan be all right?"

"Aramis is our field medic and is looking him over." Standing up, Athos held out his hand. "Merci," he dipped his head. "You saved my life back there."

Blushing from the praise, Espoir ducked his head. "He was bigger than a rabbit so wasn't to hard to miss." Eliciting a small smile from the captain, Espoir felt like he had finally done something worthwhile for a change.

Moaning softly, d'Artagnan slowly opened his eyes. "Why's everything so blurry?" his head lolled to the side catching Aramis' amused grin. "Did Porthos drink me under the table again?"

"Eh, kid," Porthos peered down at the Gascon, "I promise we'll do that next time we're at The Wren."

"Merde!" d'Artagnan swore, batting Aramis hands away as his brother poked and prodded his sore head. "You trying to make me feel worse?"

Lightly tapping the younger man's hard skull, Aramis sat back on his heels. "You have a minor head wound. Hence the blurry vision." Standing back up Aramis signaled Athos over. "You'll be none too steady on your feet for a bit."

"He'll ride with me," Athos glowered at d'Artagnan, holding up a finger. "And that's an order."

"Fine," d'Artagnan huffed, letting Aramis and Athos guide him over to where Roger stood.

"By the way, d'Art," Porthos walked over to him, "ya can be right proud of that cousin of yours."

"Huh?" d'Artagnan glanced over at Espoir and back again at Porthos. "Why?"

"'E just saved Athos' life is why," Porthos leaned forward and whispered in the Gascon's ear. "I was wrong about 'im bein' a liability in the field. Sorry."

Patting his larger friend on the back, d'Artagnan nearly fell over but was deftly caught by Porthos before that could happen. "Apology accepted." After his brother helped him mount Roger, d'Artagnan looked down upon his cousin. "So you saved the captain's life," he briefly glanced at the inseparables. "I think a reward's in order. Don't you, mes freres?"

All three men turned to look at some of the horses that had belonged to Grimaud's men. Walking over to a beautiful white one, Athos took it by the reins and led it over to where Espoir stood. "Take him he's yours. Just look after him si'l vous plait."

"My thanks," Espoir took the reins from Athos. He couldn't believe this lovely animal now belonged to him. Seeing d'Artagnan nearly swaying in the saddle though, he began to worry again. "Are you sure my cousin's going to be fine?"

"Like I said," Aramis smiled, "tis a minor wound. Nothing that the lad's not had before."

Knowing that the life of a Musketeer was a dangerous one, it didn't prevent Espoir from indulging in a fantasy. "No vacancies I s'pose?" Espoir dared to ask the soldiers. Their laughter filled the air. He guessed that meant _no_. "Reckon I'd make a good Musketeer." But seeing his cousin shaking his head no back and forth, Espoir put that fantasy back where it belonged.

"Stay out of trouble," d'Artagnan leaned down to take Espoir's hand.

"I'm still the better shot," Espoir grinned up at him.

"Tis been good to see you, cousin." After Espoir mounted his horse, d'Artagnan waved farewell watching his cousin ride away. Suddenly filled with sadness, d'Artagnan wondered if he'd ever have the opportunity to see Espoir again. When Athos mounted behind him, d'Artagnan leaned back against the older man's chest. "I'm tired."

"No doubt," Athos wrapped his arms around his younger brother. "Soon we'll be back in Paris. Sadly without Grimaud as I had hoped."

Holding onto one of Athos' hands, d'Artagnan tightened his grip on it. "This will end," he whispered fiercely, "with Grimaud's blood dripping from our swords." Feeling a light kiss touch the back of his head, d'Artagnan relaxed knowing that as long as he had Athos, Porthos and Aramis anything was possible.

The End


End file.
